


灰色地带 3-4

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	灰色地带 3-4

（三）

中午金容仙在休息室看着稿书，旁边站着朴斗俊，文星伊站在门口依然四周环顾着一举一动，她看着越走越近的女职员，拦下她鉴定了咖啡的安全性，便放她进去。

 

女职员第一次看到总理太紧张了，平时自己就是个电视台打杂的，哪见过什么大世面。

一个俯身没稳住端洒了咖啡，金容仙尖叫了一声，左半边手臂袖子都被溅上了褐色咖啡。文星伊急忙推门而入，下意识出于保护动作互住金容仙，金容仙被她搂在怀里，那一瞬间，金容仙闻到文星伊身上特有的古龙水味，可能只有1秒，亦或一秒也不到，是太久没有和别人亲密接触了吗，她有点害羞，但也转瞬即逝了。

 

“对不起总理，对不起总理”

 

“我不是故意的，啊怎么办，衣服都被溅到了”

 

文星伊低头一看原来是咖啡洒了，便尴尬地起身整理了下领带。连忙扯着职员往门口外拉，职员一个劲慌忙哈腰解释道。

 

“算了，没事的” 金容仙示意让文星伊不要再动手了。只是自己身上这衣服，上不了录制啊，她皱了皱眉头。

 

文星伊见状便脱下黑色西装外套，把白衬衫解开脱掉，留着防弹衣穿在身上，又把外套扣紧穿上。给金容仙递过去

 

“穿这个吧总理，你不在意的话”

 

朴斗俊说道“我现在叫人送一套过来吧，反正也没多久”

 

金容仙却反驳道“就穿这个吧，湿着也不舒服”

 

朴斗俊一脸微笑转过身离开房间，瞬间变脸。

 

她接过文星伊的衬衫，文星伊便也走出房间，她捧着她的白衬衫，埋进深吸了一口，似乎又有一秒短暂的留恋、沉迷上面的味道，此时的她像个高中少女，浅粉色的红晕，咬了咬下嘴唇，笑眼娇羞地换上衬衫。

 

文星伊和朴斗俊在门前不争高下互相对视着，文星伊冰冷的眼神直盯着他心里发毛，朴斗俊先败下阵来，假意从外套内侧掏出手机打电话去了。

 

金容仙踏出房门后又有一种雷厉风行的气场，卷起略长的袖子，多余的衬衫下摆被掖进西装裤里，手里握着演讲稿向演播厅走去。

 

“那么总理是怎么看待前日京畿道开往首尔KTX列车恐怖炸弹事件呢” 主持人接连问了好几个问题后，问到这个话题。

 

“我相信我们的特警人员处理的很好，当然我们国民在此次事件中表现的都很好，无伤亡人员，无惊慌，还有…………， 一些勇敢的人。” 金容仙略微低头，轻微上扬了一下嘴角。

 

文星伊站在演播台旁边，在黑暗中看着灯光下金容仙的完美侧颜，听到映射表扬自己的话语，内心像是水波不兴的湖水，犹如凉爽的秋徐风，吹飘下的柳叶像蛛丝一样轻，点落在这波澜不惊的水面上。

 

这时，文星伊电话振动响起，来电显示：文涩琪

 

还在工作的她从不接除工作以外任何外来电话，便压掉了。

 

在回答完最后几个问题之前，朴斗俊接到一个由警察厅打来的紧急电话，他匆匆走进演播厅对着金容仙耳边说道，金容仙急忙起身离开演播厅，文星伊见状也跟在金容仙身后，上车向办公楼行驶。

 

金容仙回到办公室认真听取首尔警察厅厅长报告发生的紧急情况。

 

“中午14:23分，一辆白色货车，车内坐三人，车面贴着东亚建设楼盘广告，准备闯入高丽高中，我们的人拦截这辆货车在学校前门口一百米处，据生还特警描述，三人身上都装置操控型炸弹，现场死8伤3特警，无学生伤亡。据目前分析，不排除和前天爆炸物来自同一款型号。”

 

“高丽高中？为什么选这所高中？” 金容仙不加所思问道。

 

“不排除因为是文上士妹妹的高中这种可能性，文上士妹妹目前高一，就读于高丽高中。”

 

“封锁消息了吗？” 金容仙又连忙问道

 

“现场目击者太多，来不及封锁，只能封锁第二现场，封闭记者消息，操控压制社会舆论。” 厅长叹了叹气说道

 

“这事先别跟文上士说” 金容仙在思考了几秒之后跟厅长说道。

 

文星伊望了望办公室，看到金容仙踱步在办公室走动。她在对讲机里询问安全中心，到底是什么事，安全中心回复暂时不能透露。

 

一直站在门外陪金容仙工作到凌晨1点，文星伊护送金容仙回家。

 

她坐在副驾驶上，轿车行驶进隧道里，一闪一闪的黄色灯光越过文星伊脸庞，再加上白天的特殊事件引的她莫名的一阵心慌，便询问到：

 

“总理，今天发生什么事情了吗”

金容仙说：“今天中午又有一起爆炸案发生，货车准备闯入校园进行袭击，有损伤死亡特警人员”

 

文星伊连忙问道：“哪所学校？”

 

“高丽高中”

 

文星伊听闻后，下意识发力握紧双拳，揪着胸前的安全带指尖泛白，牙关紧闭，这车里太闷了，闷的她喘不过气，像令人窒息的塑胶袋。车穿过隧道，她摇下车窗，探头大口，闷热的夏天、不凉爽的燥热在空气分子中流通。一点排解作用都没有，更烦躁了。

 

文星伊爸爸把文涩琪叫醒，回到家后文星伊简短地与文涩琪通了个电话，安慰了一通文涩琪。实际上那个时间正是文涩琪在上体育课，她在操场上看那几幕一清二楚，高炽的火焰、鲜血、惊慌的尖叫声、救护车声、救援队声…… 看了看今天中午文涩琪给自己打电话的时间，正好与那个时间吻合。

 

文星伊双臂抱头失声痛哭，顺着墙壁蹲下去，反身跪在墙壁面前，疯狂用右拳锤墙。

 

“为什么啊！这是为什么！”

 

“为什么这个世界要对我这样！！”

 

思考经常拥有劫后余生的确幸与庆幸。 疯狂过后确是异常的冷静，黑暗里她起身向阳台走去，半眯着布满红血丝的双眼抬头看向月光。 入银素般皎洁的月光好似一个帮手，隐藏着文星伊内心的思绪，可见今夜的月光在她眼里并不是那么明亮，像一抹黯光入了她心室。

 

（四）

 

清晨，文星伊刚准备出家门，戴上耳麦与配枪。

 

金道勋站在文星伊家门前，似乎卡点来的，没有等候多时。

 

“文上士，早啊” 文星伊似乎猜测到了什么，但还是试探性地问了问金道勋有什么事。

 

“我们连夜开了个小会，考虑到你这阵子可能会有点疲惫，我们决定还是暂时把你调到安全中心工作。”

 

这哪是为我考虑啊，这明明是怕总理受伤害呀，给我来个假停职查办罢了。文星伊想着

 

文星伊似乎想为自己辩解两句，还没等动嘴皮子呢。

 

“走吧上士，我来接你上班的” 金道勋搭肩搂着文星伊向车前走去。

 

金容仙在家里等着文星伊来接她，过了七点半文星伊还不来，但是司机却来了，金容仙听闻司机说文星伊暂时被停职了，调到比原先职位还低的办公区去了。司机无意间感叹了一句

 

“文上士可真是大材小用了啊”

 

金容仙在后车镜盯了盯司机，司机和总理对上眼，才意识到自己说错话了，连忙捂嘴咳嗽了几声。

 

真是无奈，文星伊嚼着口香糖翘着腿在办公区看着蓝色桌面发呆，安排这个闲职，就是帮忙给别人打个下手么，做做excel，敲敲word什么的，记录点数据。做总理保镖多有面子多风光啊，也不知道总理在干嘛呢，这两天看朴斗俊这人物好像不是个善茬。 便坐直身子打开中央资料库，搜索朴斗俊的简历。

 

朴斗俊，男，29岁，2011年毕业于韩国庆熙大学，政治外交专业，专业课第一，毕业后被青瓦台录取做文秘工作……

 

文星伊一目十行浏览着他简历，过目不忘的文星伊记住了他的背景和经历。

 

2011年……………， 那不是前前任总统在职的时候吗…… 和现在的政府又有什么关联，那他现在在总理身边工作，效忠于谁呢……

 

文星伊托着下巴，眉头紧蹙，似乎在思索着什么。

 

旁边的男同事戳了戳文星伊手臂 “寻思什么呢文上士，长官叫你过去”

 

文星伊急忙退出档案系统，关上电脑，笑着对同事说道

 

：“能有什么事啊，掐掐算算想着买个欧冠彩票中个大奖呢啊”

 

“那你有这好事可要告诉我啊” 同事仿佛嗅到了金钱的味道，文上士这脑子可不是盖的。29岁能混到总理贴身保镖这职位，自己只能永远拿着死工资在办公室敲键盘喝速溶咖啡咯。

 

“放心吧你” 文星伊拿起西装外套和桌上的证件卡。

 

文星伊敲了敲门进入金道勋办公室，金道勋背对着她在通电话。等到电话结束后金道勋也没转过身来，就让文星伊在桌子前站了五分钟。

 

“文上士。” 金道勋首先打破了尴尬的气氛

 

“是，长官。” 自己都被放到养老区了，和拿养老金生活提前退休没什么差别了，就算我犯了什么错也不怕再降我职了吧，再降职让我去大门当个大门保安算了，灰色制服有点丑，我可以申请个蓝色的么，当个保安队长。 文星伊脑子里飞速转动，自己对话自己。

 

金道勋转身和乐道，“文星伊啊，让总理能亲自下达复职命令的，你可是第一人啊，你这两天关系疏通的，可真行，我真是没白培养你。”

文星伊听懵了，什么意思这是，我复职了？总理保的我？

 

金道勋看着文星伊疑虑的眼神

 

“我就知道你不信，桌上的复职文件你自己看”

 

文星伊看了看盖着总理红印章的复职原件，举起白纸透了透光，印章墨水还没干太久，看样子是几分钟前才送来的。

 

金道勋一下子突然冷了一张脸，“文星伊，你知道你在为谁工作对吧。”

 

“我知道，为安全中心” 文星伊顿时双手贴紧裤缝，军姿站着笔直回答。

 

“金总理有什么特别的事，向我报告” 金道勋十分严肃向文星伊命令道。

 

“是！长官！”

 

在去中央办公楼的路上，文星伊还接了一通电话，是文涩琪被秘密安排转学到梨花女子高中的消息，电话里的她异常兴奋，总是时不时传来跺脚地板声，当时就差几分没报考到的梦想高中，今天特招她录取入学。

 

文星伊挂了电话后就知道是金容仙安排的，一边是暖心的感谢，一边却是冷心的疑虑。

总理知道昨天爆炸事件发生是冲着我妹妹的高中去的，这说明她清清楚楚的知道关于我的全部资料，她一直没告诉我这事是什么意思，是在考验是不是有人暗中提前告知我吗，在试探些什么吗。明知道我在她身边她可能会受到危险，还帮我复职，这又是什么意思。

 

30岁能成为总理，万万人之上，最高领导人之下，这心思，猜不透，读不懂，让文星伊在室外37度的气温中脊后打了个冷战。

 


End file.
